Travelling Dimensions is NOT as Fun as it Seems
by ParadigmShift26
Summary: After a mishap with a Team Rocket invention, Ash finds himself transported into a completely different dimension. In this world however, not only is he dead, but Pokemon have somehow managed to evolve into humans while still retaining their special powers and abilities. Now, Ash must embark on a journey to locate Palkia, the Legendary Pokemon and his only hope in getting home.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"CHEERS! To the successful run in Unova!"

"YEAH! GREAT JOB ASH!"

"YES, WELL DONE INDEED."

Ash Ketchum, trainer from Pallet Town, savior of legendaries and hero of prophecies, could only blush, as his friends continued to congratulate, giving him pats on the back and thumbs ups. He had recently returned from his journey in Unova, where for once, everything went quite successfully.

And by that, he meant he'd FINALLY done it. He, Ash Ketchum, after much hardship and training, had finally triumphed at a Pokemon Conference.

He could remember it as though it had just happened yesterday. The crowd's roaring cheers as HIS Pikachu stood back up, the shocked look from his rival, Trip, as the commentator announced HIM winner. It was a great feeling, being a winner. And even though he lost to Elite Four member Grimsley, he was still extremely proud of how far he and his team had gotten.

However, along with the happiness, Ash also felt quite relived. After the many complete losses and near wins he suffered, he had honestly begun to doubt himself. The win at the conference gave his pride the boost it need and now, his dream of becoming Pokemon Master didn't seem so distant anymore.

Shaking himself from his musings, Ash felt a smile creep on his face as he looked around. His many friends and companions were all chatting with each other, clearly still ecstatic about his win. All his pokemon, which included the ones who didn't stay at the lab such as Squirtle and Charizard, were introducing themselves to his newer ones from Unova.

It was truly great to be back in Pallet Town. Despite the thrill that battling provided him, he did miss the peaceful atmosphere his town somehow managed to produce. He was actually planning to settle down for a bit to train and bond with his pokemon before heading out to a new region.

Suddenly feeling weight on his shoulder, Ash turned to see his best friend and pokemon Pikachu. It gave him a confused look, as if asking him why he wasn't joining the party that was obviously thrown in his honour. He just gave it a smile before replying.

"Nothing's wrong buddy. I was just thinking"

That seemed to be enough for Pikachu as it suddenly started pointing towards his group of friends.

"YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT BUDDY. LETS PARTY!"

And with that shout, Ash went and joined in on the celebrations.

* * *

The first few people he talked to were Misty and Brock. The former made jabs at him, saying she couldn't believe he actually won. But despite that, it was still plain to see she was very happy for him. He then met up with May and Max. The young boy was probably the most excited person at the party. He kept gushing about how cool winning must've been and kept asking to see his new pokemon. Promising to take him to meet his pokemon later, Ash left them to go talk to Dawn. Unlike Misty, she talked about how she always believed in him and how she just knew he could do it.

Ash even met up with his used to be rival, Gary Oaks. The researcher, like all the others, had congratulated him on his win and for a while they talked about their childhood. Gary then unexpectedly challenged him to a battle.

"Surprised aren't you, Ashy boy? But I want to see how much you've improved. You were my rival after all."

Never one to turn down a challenge, Ash quickly agreed to the battle. He sent out his Pikachu while Gary chose to go with his Umbreon. A crowd had already started to form around them. It seemed everyone was eager to see him showcase his skills.

However, before any of the boys could even utter a command, there was a loud explosion and smoke began to engulf everything. When it finally cleared, Ash was shocked with what he saw. Rocket grunts were everywhere, and they were all sending out their pokemon. Anticipating a battle, his friends prepared their pokemon as well, while civilians such as his mum, were slowly standing back.

"LETS GET EM!" shouted one of the rocket grunts.

And with that as a signal, all chaos broke loose. Trainers were screaming out moves as pokemon were sending out attacks. Ash could barely comprehend what was happening, but from the corner of his eyes, he could see Misty fighting a grunt. He could also see his pokemon holding their own without him against the grunts.

Charizard was sending flamethrower after flamethrower, burning up any opponent that dared to oppose him. Sceptile was calmly cutting down pokemon with his leaf blade.

Suddenly there was another loud explosion, but this time, it had come from Professor Oaks' laboratory. Looking over towards the said building, Ash could see an all too familiar meowth balloon emerging from the roof.

"HAHAHAHA. Catch us if you can you twerp," exclaimed Jessie as she stared directly at him.

"That right," cheered James.

"Oh no! Don't tell me they've stolen my research!" yelled Professor Oak, panic evident in his eyes. "It contains information that could be dangerous in the hands of a criminal organization like Team Rocket.

That was definitely bad news.

"Don't worry Professor, I'll get it back!" yelled Ash. "Lets go Pikachu!"

And just like that, Ash ran after the Rocket duo, completely ignoring the cries of Professor Oak telling him to at least wait for back up. If they had such important information, he couldn't just wait around, he had to catch them right away. Besides, he and Pikachu had defeated Team Rocket countless times before.

* * *

The chase for Team Rocket led him into a forest. He had no idea where he was going but he followed the balloon determinedly. To his annoyance, this meant he had to dodge the numerous leaves and branches in the forest along with many wild pokemon.

The balloon eventually slowed down though, and Ash could see it steadily land in an open clearing on the forest. Not wanting them to get away, he increased his speed and jumped out into the clearing. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

There, in the middle of the open land, stood Jessie, James, Meowth and Giovanni.

"It's been a long time hasn't Ash Ketchum, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten you or any of the things you've done to get in my way."

Hearing the man's slick voice, Ash felt himself tense and from the side, he heard Pikachu let out a low growl.

"What are you doing here, Giovanni?"

Ash tried to keep the disgust out of his voice, but he was pretty sure it didn't work.

"No need to sound so upset," replied Giovanni, a smirk evident on his face. "And to answer your question, I'm here to get rid of you. PERMANENTLY!"

"BRING OUT THE MACHINE!"

Being too distracted at the sight of Giovanni, Ash had completely ignored the Team Rocket Trio. Bad move as they then brought out a huge ray gun. It was grey in colour and had a seat placed right next to the control panel. James hopped on and pointed the ray gun at him.

It started to load up and Ash knew right then and there he had to move. Responding to his brain's order he jumped aside just as the machine shot a bright, white beam at him. When he looked back, Ash saw smoking patch of grass where he had previously stood.

"Darn you!" Cursed the blue haired man.

Luckily, Pikachu did not like the sight of its trainer being attacked, so it sent out a barrage of electric bolts. James didn't know how to respond. Pikachu's attacks were both quick and relentless and he was split on whom to aim for. His boss told him to get rid of the boy but the Pikachu was getting quit problematic.

"Boss!" he yelled. "Who do I shoot at?"

"The boy of course!" yelled Giovanni just as loudly. "Ignore the pokemon. It's the boy who gets in our way!"

Intimidated by his boss, James immediately set his sight on Ash again, who unfortunately, was quite tired from his run in the forest. Seeing an opportunity to finish the job, James started up the machine and this time it didn't look like Ash would make it. The machine finally finished loading and shot out its powerful beam.

Ash closed his eyes, ready for the searing pain to come; however after a long wait he still felt nothing. Peaking open his eyes, he saw electric thunder pushing back the beam. It turns out Pikachu didn't like being ignored OR his trainer getting killed, so he sent out a lightening bolt to interfere.

Now both attacks were at a stalemate and none seemed to be backing down.

"COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT PIKACHU!"

"MORE POWER YOU IMBECILE!"

Both cries were loud and emotion filled. But it was Ash's who won the battle as Pikachu let out passionate cry before doubling the power to his thunderbolt, completely overwhelming and pushing back Team Rocket's beam.

To his dismay, the machine did not explode like the many Team Rocket inventions. Instead it started to glow and shake, letting out sparks every once in a while. Ash couldn't help but start to regret sending an ELECTRIC attack to a most likely electric powered machine.

The machine started to shake more violently and Ash knew that running on foot would not get him out of this one. So instead, he lunged for Pikachu, wrapping his arms around the small Pokemon. If he was going to die, he was going to make sure his pokemon survived. Just liked he predicted, the machine let out a loud screech before exploding.

Ash felt himself get engulfed in the explosion, but surprisingly, he didn't feel much pain. He felt tired instead. His eyes started to droop and before he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt Pikachu tighten its grip on his shirt.

* * *

When Ash came to, he noticed to his disbelief, that he was still ALIVE but also that he was still in the forest clearing. There was no Team Rocket anywhere and more surprisingly, there were no tell tale signs of an explosion. Where were the burn patches on the grass or the burnt trees?

Feeling a struggle around his stomach, Ash remembered he was still suffocating Pikachu with a hug. Opening his arms, he let the pokemon jump out and take large gulps of air.

"Sorry pal," he said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Pikachu obviously didn't care though as it gave him a painful shock before yelling at him. Despite the aches, he let out a smile. It was apparent Pikachu was simply worried about him. Pikachu stopped shouting as soon as it saw his goofy smile. It just settled with shaking its head at him.

Speaking about worries, Ash was rather concerned about how his friends were doing. Did they manage to drive off Team Rocket? Getting off from the ground, he let Pikachu hop onto its place on his shoulder before running back to town.

When he arrived at the edge of Pallet Town, he saw to his relief, no burning buildings or screaming people. The town looked just as peaceful as it was this morning. So his friends did manage to defeat Team Rocket. Feeling all worries wash away, Ash slowly made his way back. He didn't notice how tired he was, with all that happened recently.

When he got closer however, Ash couldn't help but notice something strange. He saw specks of people moving about, but where were all the pokemon? His town was community and considering the fact that a renowned Pokemon Professor lived in it, it was usually very welcoming towards Pokemon.

Normally, the town would be brimming with pokemon. Rattatas would be running all around the place with scraps of food in their mouth while Pidgeys would be resting on the many trees in the town. But Ash could see no pokemon anywhere and as he thought back, he remembered he saw no pokemon in the forest either. This was getting very suspicious, so he increased his speed towards town.

* * *

As he got nearer, he could see a group of people running towards him. They were holding large brown bags over their shoulders and seemed to be wearing a black outfit with a red R right in the middle. It was Team Rocket! Ash panicked. He thought his friends had taken care of them. Was he wrong? Was everyone being held hostage? But everything looked fine from a distance.

Deciding that thinking would get him nowhere, Ash raised his arms to block the upcoming rocket grunts. No matter what, he would defeat them. The rocket grunts came to a stop when they saw him.

"Oi, move it brat. We're in a hurry!" said one of them.

"No way, I'm gonna stop you right here and now!" yelled Ash. "GO PIKACHU!"

The said pokemon hoped off his back and stood in front of the rocket grunts, letting out an intimidating growl. Shockingly, that appeared to really scare them as all the grunts started to stumble back, their eyes wide and hands lifted up to point at him.

"Is-Is th-that a REAL pokemon?" one of them practically stuttered.

Ash raised his eyebrows. Obviously Pikachu was a pokemon. What else could he be? These grunts were acting as if they've never seen a pokemon before.

One of the grunts snapped out of his shock and glared at him.

"I don't who you are kid," he spat "But we're not going down even if you have a real pokemon with you"

And just like that, he pulled out a rod from under his shirt. Extending it to its full length, he pressed button and the stick started to spark. His friends quickly followed suit. Ash began to feel nervous. They weren't going to send out their Pokemon? They were actually going to physically fight him!

"BEAT UP YHE PUNK!" yelled the grunt just as Ash let out his own command.

"THUNDERBOLT PIKACHU!"

To his horror, Pikachu, who had to dodge the assaulting grunt last minute, released no attack. It hit him like a tonne of bricks. Pikachu probably exerted all its energy on their previous encounter with the Team Rocket leader and now it had no strength to battle.

"PIKACHU!" he yelled in panic. The pokemon was already burnt from the brushing of the electric rods against its fur and it was panting hard, clearly tired from the constant moving.

"Finish them!" the grunt howled, triumph in his eyes.

Ash knew he had get to his pokemon, he wouldn't let Pikachu get hurt because of his foolish decisions, but before he could even take one step forward, a figure suddenly jumped in front of him, blocking him from the grunts. That gave him the opportunity to quickly crawl and grab Pikachu into his arms.

* * *

"How dare you bastards set foot back here after what you did," the figure growled at the team rocket minions. Even with his obliviousness, Ash could feel the absolute hatred and anger laced within the voice.

"Shit," muttered one of the grunts. The new person was obviously powerful to get them worried like this.

Having thought that, Ash was surprised to see the back of a teenage boy, no older than himself, when he looked up. From his view, Ash could see the boy had light yellow hair and wore a citrine yellow jumper along with black pants. Overall, the boy looked quite normal.

Well, that was until Ash noticed the two ears, sticking from the top of boy's head and the tail at his back. That certainly scared him. And even though he was shocked, he still noticed that the ears were yellow with black tips at the end and that the tail was shaped like a thunderbolt.

The shouts of the grunts snapped him from his stupor though.

"Who cares if he's one of them, we can still take him!"

Wait, one of what? Ash didn't get to find out, as the grunt didn't expand on his statement. He just approached the STILL unknown figure with his electric rod. Ash felt alarmed at the sight. That was the tool that defeated Pikachu! How could a boy, no older than himself, handle that?

In contrary to his belief, the boy just chuckled, apparently not worried at all.

'An electric rod," he said. "Who do you think you're dealing with?"

And with that, the brutal beat down began. The mystery boy was extremely skilled. He dodged the grunt's attack with much grace and agility and his punches were swift and hard. What surprised Ash the most was the electric sparks surrounding the boy's hand. It didn't look like it affected the boy, but whenever he attacked a grunt; the sparks seemed to electrocute them.

Realizing they were fighting a losing match, the grunts started to back away, looking for a way to escape. Suddenly their eyes landed on him and Ash felt his stomach drop.

"GET THE KID!" they yelled.

Ash tried to move but for some reason, he couldn't. Perhaps it was the fear. However, the grunts didn't get to touch him as the mysterious boy grabbed him and tackled out of the way.

This unfortunately, gave the grunts an opportunity to chuck a smoke bomb and escape.

Ash almost didn't care though as he was still in shock. Managing to snap himself out of it, he waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, he looked around for the mysterious, blonde boy. He needed to thank him, but he also needed to ask him a few questions. Ash saw the boy heading back towards Pallet and immediately chased after him.

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

No reply

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU?"

Still no reply.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Feeling extremely annoyed, Ash increased his speed and grabbed the boy's shoulder, effectively stopping him.

"Hey, stop walking, I need to ask you a few things."

The boy shrugged his hand off and continued on.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IGNORING ME JERK?"

This seemed to get him as the mystery boy stopped walking and turned around, finally letting Ash get a glimpse of his face.

"WHY YOU ASK!"

"THE ENEMY JUST GOT Awa…"

For some unknown reason, he just stopped mid sentence and stared. Ash was honestly quite creeped out. Was there something on his face? He rubbed his cheek just incase and felt nothing. So what was wrong then? Just a few seconds ago, the kid was yelling so enthusiastically, but now he was just staring at him, as if he were a ghost.

Snapping out of whatever trance he was in, the boy started to talk once again.

"I-is th-that r-really you Ash?" he whispered, voice trembling and shock still evident on his face. Ash could sense the hope in his voice even if it was hidden.

Okay, this was getting weirder by the second. Apparently the boy knew who he was. Even with his horrible memory, Ash was 100% sure he had never met a boy with ears, tails and fighting skills.

"Well, yeah I'm Ash Ketchum. But sorry, I don't know who-"

But this time, it was he who was interrupted as the boy tackled him into a suffocating hug, all while crying and whispering.

"Its really you. You're really alive."


End file.
